2nd_battalion_75th_rangers_arma_iiifandomcom-20200213-history
The Second World War
In the years leading up to the beginning of the Second World War the rising tensions between China and Russia were clear to see as they had both laid claim to Mongolia causing a border conflict that would escalate into a full scale war engulfing the world. This war officially began on November 19th, 1943 when the Soviet Union issued a formal declaration of war to the Chinesse government. This was unsurprising to most of the world as rumors of an ongoing border conflict between the two nations had been circulating. This event was met with massive backlash from the international community. They condemned the Soviets actions as most countries wished to avoid another Great War. A year into the conflict the Germans, who had been building a cooperative relationship with China ever since they acquired Hong Kong from the British, were outraged by the Soviets aggression towards their new found friend and issues an ultimatum for them to end this conflict or they would declare war on the Soviet Union. Although the Soviet Union had made great gains against China they feared a war on two fronts but they decided to deny the Germans ultimatum leading to a German invasion in late 1944. The Germans would continue to advance until mid 1945 when they began to stretch their limited manpower. The German high command had expected this situation and ordered for their engineers to build fortresses, bunkers, and other entrenchments 20 kilometers behind the front line stretching from Sevastopol in the south to St. Petersburg in the north this defensive line was over 2000 kilometers long and was named “Brandenburg line”. When completed, the german army would fall back to, and man these defences .The line was completed in late 1946 and was used to great effect (until the end of the war). But as the Germans advanced the newly formed Mediterranean Defensive Pact (M.D.P.), wanting to regain lost territory from the First World War, declared war on Germany in 1947. This did not surprise the Germansas their spies had informed them of the coming threat months beforehand. This information allowed ample time to prepare and caused the M.D.P. to have very minimal gains when they entered the war as the German Wehrmacht out matched them on a technological basis. In the same year the United Democratic Nations formed when the United States joined due to fear of the aggressive nature of the M.D.P. and Soviet Union. In 1948 the Soviets signed a peace treaty with China that placed a puppet government in charge which then declared war on its previous friend, Germany, in support of the Soviet Union. This new alliance would become The Allied Communist Front (A.C.F.) which remains a prominent power to this day. In the same year the U.D.N, would declare its support for the German Empire declaring war on both of the M.D.P. and the A.C.F. Now with its new members of Japan and the United States, The U.D.N. began to wage a war at sea against the M.D.P. and the A.C.F. flotillas in which the age of the battleship was deemed over and engagements were decided by aircraft carriers. While in 1949 Japan made attempts to land in A.C.F. occupied Korea, none would succeed and over 130,000 japanesse soldiers would die attempting theses landings. In Europe, the Germans allowed the U.D.N. to move troops in its borders and they began launching attacks in late 1949 against the M.D.P. which were extremely successful. Here is where the special forces of the United States began to shine with the 75th Rangers and the 101st airborne as they won many battles against larger forces and completed many of their objectives without difficulty. In 1950 Rome was taken by the U.D.N’s troops which destroyed the M.D.P’s morale as Rome was the center of their religion and a holy site. In the same year, after the 4th battle of Sevastapool, the Soviets signed a peace treaty with Germany and the U.D.N.(called The Treaty of Brandenburg), seceding poland to the German Empire in return for the withdrawal of German troops from occupied territory. This treaty also allowed for the British Royal Navy to remove their restriction put in place by theTreaty of Berlin. Now with the full might of the U.D.N. and the German armies pressing down on the M.D.P., they quickly surrendered in 1951 and the following Treaty of Washington gave smaller islands in the mediterranean to the United States and the German Empire, annexed Hungary, Austria, and Czechoslovakia. While no sanctions were placed, a war crimes court was formed to punish the generals who ordered mass crucifictions of German and U.D.N. troops in France, all of whom were sentenced to death by firing squad. Even though the world believed the First World War to be the last great conflict of the century the Second World War caused 10x more destruction due to bombing campaigns that all sides took part in. The military casualties were 89.5 million, most of which were from the Soviets and Chinesse as they both used human wave tactics. Their total was nearly half at 47.5 million casualties but its suspected that more were killed. Other countries also had massive casualties though not nearly as high, Germany at 20.9 million, Mediterranean Defensive Pact at 17.9 million, and The United Democratic Nations at 3.2 million. While the military seemed high the civilian was over 120 million, most of which were caused by famine, fire bombing campaigns, and war crimes that happened in China during the Soviet occupation. While peace was achieved many experts have deemed the beginning of this destructive war to be nothing more than childish as the Soviet Union and China both had many chances to solve their dispute peacefully but both sides refused to negotiate their claims.